Por salvarte
by dangelsem
Summary: Sam es asesinada por una misteriosa fantasma: Aria... Pero un año después aparece una chica muy similar a Sam... ¿será ella...? *Contiene la aparición de una mencionadísima personaje original: Ángel de las Pesadillas...


Por salvarte

1

(Danna mira con tristeza la lluvia descendiendo por el frío cristal de su ventana)

(Murmura palabras sin sentido mientras gruesas lágrimas comienzan a descender de su rostro)

(Una mano fría se posa sobre su hombro)

(Pero Danna permanece inmóvil. Totalmente hipnotizada por el caer de la lluvia)

(Después de unos momentos de silencio, la lluvia se calma)

Danna (con voz temerosa): -Por qué has vuelto?

Cristal: -Obtuviste lo que querías. Ahora tú dame lo que pido…

(Pero se echa a correr y atraviesa al espectro)

(Se cierra la puerta)

(Cristal toma la forma de una sombra y se abalanza sobre ella)

(Danna lanza un grito de terror)

(días después)

Tucker: -No te enteraste? Algo se llevó el alma d una niña, no muy lejos de aquí

Danny: -por qué habría de interesarme?

Tucker: -Por el hecho de q es Sam! Sin importar el nombre. Sé que es Sam, mira bien la foto.

Danny (aventando la foto sin siquiera mirarla): -Ya no me recuerdes más eso! Quieres hacerme sentir aún más culpable por lo q pasó la otra vez!?

(Va recordando lo q está entre asteriscos)

*(Amity Park. un año antes)

(Sam, Tucker y Danny enfrentando una nueva amenaza: Aria)

(Danny agota sus fuerzas protegiendo a la ciudad y queda tirado frente a Aria)

Aria: -Ya deja de luchar. No me puedes detener!

Danny: -No me daré por vencido!!

(Y le lanza un rayo de congelación, el cual arruina su vestido de sangre)

Aria: -Maldito!! Ahora pagarás lo q has hecho!!!!!!!! Tu sangre y la de mil personas más correrá para reparar el daño q me has hecho!!!

(llegaron mil sombras que mataron a mil personas en un instante. Tomaron su sangre y se largaron)

Aria: -Ahora sigues túuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

(Y le avienta un rayo mortal, pero se interpone Sam y ella lo recibe)

Danny: -Sam!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Aria se da cuenta de su error)

Aria: -Ya está casi muerta. Mi rayo es más eficaz con fantasmas q con humanos. Aprovecha sus últimos segundos de vida para despedirte de ella! Wajajaja

(Danny va hacia Sam)

Danny: -Vivirás, yo lo sé!!

Sam: -Dan… dann… ahhhh…

(Y se desvanece)

Aria: -Ella no me sirve, pero su espíritu si. Y teniendo los corazones de un alma y un fantasma, mi vestido nuevo será mucho más hermoso que el anteri…

(se detiene el tiempo. Llega Reloj y envía a Aria a donde pertenece)

Reloj: -Algún problema con cambiar en este momento el tiempo?

Danny: -N… no… **

Tucker: -Ella te salvó. Tómalo como una muestra de lealtad o algo así

Danny: -Pero… yo pude salvarla!!! Yo pude haberle dicho a Reloj q era un mal momento, q retrocediera aún más!!!

Tucker: -Vamos, no es tu culpa de que también Aria lo haya matado… bueno, tal vez sí, pero tú tranquilo

Danny: -No puedo seguir viviendo con esto, necesito hacer algo!

Tucker: -Y si buscamos a la niña?

Danny: -Estás loco! Acaba de desaparecer y t lo repito: NO son la misma persona!!!!!!

(En otra parte)

Aria: -Es muy inteligente ese chico fantasma… Lástima q no se dan cuenta de q no lo pudiste salvar… esclava

Sam: -Ya deja de jugar!!! Tienes tu vestido nuevo y no tardas en arrancarme el corazón. Q más quieres!

Aria: -Otro accesorio para mi colección. Adoro los dijes de corazones latiendo wajajaja

Sam: O_o –y pensaba q paulina era superficial, tú eres mucho peor!!!

Aria (enojada): -cáyate!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(En Amity Park)

(Con Tucker)

Tucker: -Y si sam era la niña?

Danny: -imposible, ella murió hace un año, y la "niña" hace unos días, DX!!!!

Danny: -espera… cómo dijiste q se llamaba la niña?

Tucker: -deja m acuerdo, creo q dan… dann… ah si! Danna!!!

(y danny corre hacia el lugar donde desapareció danna)

Danny: -disculpe, conoce a los padres de danna?

Señor: -fuera d mi camino niño!

(y así pasa un buen rato, hasta q se encuentra con un grupito d niñs)

Danny: -oigan… conocen a danna?

Niña1: -está muerta

Niño2: -para q la querías? Eres otro de esos seres q venía por ella? Si es así, ya se la llevó cristal

Danny: -q! quien?, nooo, yo no soy ninguno de esos espíritus, pero, podrían explicarme lo q pasó?

Niña3: -ella se fue hace mucho tiempo,una poderosa fantasma llamada cristal vino por ella en sus sueños. Danna siempre fue una niña muy solitaria y triste. Su familia murió hace mucho, por eso vivió aquí, en el horferinato. Cristal le prometió la vida eterna, y danna aceptó, ya q no quería morir sola. A cambio, danna le ayudaba a cristal a robar los sueños de la gente, y, suena tonto pero, le encantaban las pesadillas. Antes de que comenzara todo, danna tuvo q matar a un fantasma, el fantasma del sueño: nocturno. Ya q él era el padre de cristal, y ella no podía soportar q hubieran 2 espectros encargados del asunto del sueño.

Danny: ¡!

(esos niños se desaparecen como polvo)

Tucker (llegando): -veo q te encontraste con más fantasmas

Danny: -me temo q sí… vámonos a casa, no puedo hacer nada para salvar a sam… ni mucho menos a danna…

(y en el camino d regreso le cuenta)

(desde la guarida d aria)

Danna: -sáquenme de aquí!!!!!!! (comienza a llorar) cristaaaal!!!!

Aria: -tu querida amiga cristal se está encargando de buscar más niñas tontas como tú. Ahora quédate quieta

(aria pone la mano sobre la frente de danna y sus sueños, miedos y pesadillas comienzan a salir)

Aria: -sam! Ház tu trabajo!

(y sam recoge cada cosa en un baúl distinto)

(entra una silueta azul fuerte, q apenas y se distinguía entre las sombras de ese lugar. Vestía un largo vestido negro, una larga y delgada capa púrpura y tenía alas negras. Era el ángel de las pesadillas)

Ángel d las pesadillas: -con que esclavizando d nuevo… tienes mis pesadillas??

Aria (temerosa): -ehmmm… ya iba a mandártelas con sam

Ángel d las pesadillas: -tonta!!!! Las pesadillas no son cartas q puedes mandar sin cuidado. Son frágiles paquetes que deben ser tratados como hielo fino…

Aria: -pero… pero…

Ángel d las pesadillas: -dame ese baúl samantha manson

Sam: -cómo sabes mi nombre!

Ángel d las pesadillas: -digamos q… sé más de lo q crees…

(y desaparece con el baúl morado)

Aria: -cristal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(aparece cristal)

aria: -sabías q existe un ángel de las pesadillas?

Cristal: ò_ó –dónde está!!!!

Aria: -la tendrás q buscar. Llévate a mi esclava, danna me será muy útil para obtener el corazón del fantasma

(y cristal se va con sam)

Aria: -el chico te está buscando. Si lo traes a mi. Serás libre, pero si me traicionas…

Danna: -q! q vas a hacerme? Soy eterna, recuerdas?

Aria: -si. Pero la vida no tiene sentido sin sangre… o sin nadie con quien compartir el tiempo…

Danna: -dq estás hablando!!

Aria: -es muy obvio. Me quedaré con tu corazón y serás enviada al vacío, en completa SOLEDAD donde pasará tu eternidad de vida…

Danna: -q tengo q hacr?

Aria (sonríe maléficamente): -fácil. Primero lo tienes q enamorar y luego lo traes hacia acá. Los corazones con un sentimiento destruido son los más lindos, wajajaja

Danna: -dónde está mi nuevo novio?

(aria abre un portal hacia amity park y señala la casa fenton)

Aria: -justo allá

2

(Casper High)

(Hora del almuerzo)

(Se acerca una linda chica)

Danna: -Me puedo sentar con ustedes?

Tucker: -Claro, siéntate aquí conmigo

Danny: -No! Conmigo

(Danna ríe)

Danna: -A propósito, cómo se llaman?

Tucker: -Tucker Foley! Y no tengo novia

Danny: -Danny Fenton!

Danna: -Bien, me sentaré con Danny… tienes novia?

Danny (se sonroja): -N… no

Danna: ^ ^ (y lo besa)

(Fuera de la escuela)

Tucker: -Te llamas igual q…

(Se detiene el tiempo)

(Llega Aria)

Aria: -Mmm, ese chico arruinará mis planes. Tienes que destruirlo

Danna: -Pero…

(Aria desaparece)

(El tiempo sigue su curso)

Danny: -Ibas a decir algo?

Danna: -Ehmm… CUIDADO!!

(Ataca a Tucker. Aria le dio temporalmente poderes)

Danny: -Por qué haces eso!

Danna: -Es uno de los espías de Aria. Ayúdame! Quiere destruirnos!

Danny: -Ok!

(Ambos atacan a Tucker y lo matan)

Danny: -N… no puedo creerlo… mi mejor amigo un espía! Y… lo matamos!!!

Danna: -Así es la vida. Pero por eso yo estoy aquí… nunca me fui…

Danny: -Sam!

Danna: -Veo q recuerdas mis últimas palabras…

Danny: -Nunca lo dije, pero… TE AMO!!!

Danna: -Yo también! (y lo besa (otra vez))

(Con Aria)

Aria: -Excelente. Muy buena mentira (y aplaude)

(Casa de Danny)

Danny: -Dónde has estado este año? Te extrañé mucho!

Danna: -Estaba con Cr… digo, Aria… ella me capturó, pero escapé. Y ahora quiere destruirme. Estás seguro, yo te salvé, pero Yo… estoy perdida…

Danny: -Nooo, no digas esas cosas! (y la abraza) (ella sonríe maléficamente)

(En un oscuro lugar…)

Ángel de las pesadillas: -Ohh, no esperaba visitas. Fueron muy tontas al tratar de encontrarme… Cristal… lástima q tus planes se vengan abajo, porque seré yo quien te destruya…

Cristal: -No puedes matar a un fantasma…

Ángel de las pesadillas: -Oh, claro q puedo, y si no me crees pregúntale a Sam… ella vio el final d Reloj…

Sam: -Yo… ehm…

Cristal: -Te odio!

Ángel de las pesadillas: -Gracias, pero morirás de una manera muyy especial… en tus propios sueños!

(Cristal comienza a sumergirse en un sueño que lentamente se convertirá en una pesadilla…)

Ángel de las pesadillas: -No te asustes Sam. No me digas q ya no me recuerdas…

3

(Pesadilla de Cristal)

(Se ve como la niña q era antes de crecer, antes de convertirse en un fantasma)

(Se acerca a los columpios del parque…)

(Juega rodeada de alegría y felicidad)

(Un arcoiris salió y el sol brilla)

(El mundo en perfecto quilibrio. Antes de la aparición de la zona fantasma)

(Un alma juega con las hojas de los árboles y Cristal ríe)

(Luego, una hermosa mariposa vuela hacia ella. Y Cristal la sigue)

(Llega a un verde bosque y la mariposa rosa se convierte en una de color negro)

(Todo alrededor cambia completamente. Los frondosos árboles en ramas secas y sin vida. El agua cristalina se evapora, y el cielo azul se vuelve gris)

Cristal: -Pero q…!

(Un par de ojos rojos en forma de medias lunas aparecen frente a ella)

Cristal: -Hnnn!!! Esos ojos…

Nocturno: -Me recuerdas, _mi pequeña_?

Cristal: -No matarás a tu propia hija… o si?

Nocturno: -Yo no… pero ellos… tal vez si

(Nocturno recupera su forma anterior, levanta los brazos y demonios, fantasmitas y murciélagos salen del suelo y envuelven a Cristal en un torbellino)

Cristal (dentro del torbellino): -Tan sólo es una pesadilla, sólo una pesadilla…

Nocturno: -Oh sí. Lo es, pero… MORTAL! Y no será dramática si no tienes por lo menos una oportunidad

(El torbellino desaparece)

Nocturno: -Tendrás una oportunidad para salvar tu patética "vida". Será sencilla. Si llegas a la salida de este valle de la muerte y encuentras el lago de luz, en el cual tendrás que entrar, y llegas a la zona fantasma, regresarás a tu nueva versión de normalidad antes de que el Ángel de la Muerte reclame lo que le pertenece: TÚ

Cristal: -Pero… aún sigo viva, el ángel de la muerte no puede venir por mi…

Nocturno: -Eso crees. Cada minuto q respiras en estas tierras malditas, se paga con un mes menos de vida… y cuando se agote tu tiempo… será demasiado tarde y nadie se molestará en salvarte… así que… dos palabras: VETE YA!

(Nocturno desaparece y Cristal no tiene otra opción más que correr)

(Muchos árboles después…)

Cristal (cansada): -Es imposible! A este paso jamás llegaré a tiempo… y es aún más difícil si mis poderes no sirven aquí…

Ángel de las pesadillas: -Hola… así q esto es tu pesadilla… uh, no es aterradora como quería… saliendo la arreglo. Pero contestandote: al entrar en mis dominios, tus poderes fueron anulados… olvidé decírtelo? Ups lo siento… no! Por supuesto q no lo siento! Wajajaja

(Y también desaparece)

(Cristal, algo confundida, continúa su camino, hasta que llega a una fuente con varios charcos de agua alrededor)

Cristal: -Llegué!!

(Intenta entrar, pero toman la forma de bocas colmilludas con ojos brillantes)

(Cristal se asusta, pero se salva)

(Continúa su camino durante varias horas)

(Vencida por el cansancio, decide descansar un poco)

(Al recargarse en lo que antes fue un árbol, unas garras salen de éste y la avientan al abismo detrás de este "árbol")

(Cristal cae entre encapuchados recitando conjuros alrededor de una fogata)

(La fogata, se convierte en otro agujero, del cual, en una explosión, sale una sombra)

(A medida que la sombra avanzaba, iba tomando una forma parecida a la de los encapuchados. Entonces la "sombra" saca una mano que no parecía humana. Tenía la carne quemada, unas venas entrelazadas en forma de "A" y se asomaban los huesos de la articulación y despedía un vaho rojo. El ser señaló a Cristal. Un grupo de murciélagos salió de la nada y la atacaron. El ser hizo un movimiento y los murciélagos desaparecieron junto con el grupo de encapuchados dejando a la lastimada Cristal y al misterioso aparecido frente a frente)

(Él levanto las manos y la tierra se abrió mientras él desaparecía, dejando a Cristal sola en una "isla" rodeada de fuego)

(Por mera suerte, Cristal logró salir de ahí y continuó caminando por "días")

(Después de pasar por amenazas como la anterior, llega a un cementerio. Ve unas puertas. Se emociona)

(Corre hacia la "libertad", pero los esqueletos comienzan a salir de la tierra, dificultándole el paso)

(Los esqueletos, algo torpes al caminar, persiguen a Cristal hasta una puerta flotante)

Cristal (jadeando): -Ahora sería bueno q un ángel viniera…

(Y así fue. Esa puerta se abrió y dejó ver, entre luces violetas, a un ángel. Tenía la mirada melancólica. Ojos violetas y largo cabello blanco. Un vestido negro con forma de flor invertida y mangas blancas. Y por supuesto, alas negras)

(Entonces los esqueletos hicieron una reverencia y regresaron a sus tumbas)

Ángel de la Muerte: -Bienvenida al final de tu existir!

(Pero Cristal corre hasta el patio trasero, y antes de que el ángel la alcanzara, Cristal nota que hay un lago, uno cristalino y brillaba)

(El ángel llegó y vio a Cristal con intenciones de entrar en lago)

Ángel de la Muerte: -Morirás en el intento. Ese lago es de luz, tú eres un ser de oscuridad

Cristal: -Ya no. He vuelto a ser la niña que era antes…

Ángel de la muerte: -La apariencia no te cambia por dentro…

(Cristal la ignoró y saltó dentro del lago. Una luz cegadora inundó el lugar, mientras Cristal daba un grito de dolor, y una mancha de oscuridad se devanecía lentamente)

(El alma de Cristal salió como un fantasma intangibilizado)

(El ángel de la muerte avanzó hacia su castillo y el alma de Cristal, hipnotizada, la siguió hasta que se cerró la puerta)

4

(Con el Ángel de las pesadillas)

(Después de la pregunta, Sam bajó la cabeza)

(unos momentos de silencio…)

Ángel de las pesadillas: -Creo q… separarte no fue la mejor idea… mira el caos q ha creado tu lado… humano

(Se ven imágenes de una ciudad destruida por una chica parecida a Sam, sólo que de ojos azules y cabello anaranjado)

Sam: -No entiendo por qué salió mal. Los humanos no tienen poderes, y yo no he usado los míos…

Ángel de las pesadillas: -Ese fue tu error. Pues tu lado humano los absorbió por ti…

Sam: -Entonces ahora yo soy la humana?

Ángel de las pesadillas: -Claro q no, sólo q estás indefensa, por eso tú y tu parte humana deben unirse… volver a ser una… como antes…

Sam: -Pero… tengo miedo…

Ángel de las pesadillas: -Es por el chico fantasma, verdad?

Sam: -No es sólo él… no quiero volver a ser la de antes… no otra vez…

Ángel de las pesadillas: -El miedo es un sentimiento tan dulce para mi… aunq… la venganza, lo es para ambas… recuerdas?

(El ángel de las pesadillas deja sola a Sam para q lo piense)

(En una guarida de luz)

(Se ven imágenes de los problemas q ha habido por causa de Danny, empezando por Dan Phantom…)

Aline: -La existencia de ese chico es demasiado problemática!

Eric: -Cuándo lo debemos exterminar?

Aline: -Entre antes mejor, sólo q deberá ser en el presente… el tiempo se desequilibró sin Reloj… lo cual también es culpa de ese mitad fantasma!!

Eric: -El mundo debe recuperarse antes de q se acabe!! Ahora mismo, iremos por él!!!!!!!!

(Con Danny)

Danny: -Cómo podemos evitar q Aria nos separe???

Danna: -Tendrás q derrotarla… pero es muy poderosa, podría matarte…

Danny: -No si estoy como fantasma!

(Danna recuerda cómo acabó con Nocturno y se pierde en sus pensamientos)

Danny: -Holaaaaa!!!???

Danna: -uh? Ah sí! Tienes razón, no podrá contra ti!! Y menos como fantasma!! (fingiendo)

(Danny se da cuenta de q no son sinceras las palabras)

Danny: -Q…

(llegan Eric y Aline)

Danny: -TRANSFORMACIÓN!!

Aline: -Justo a ti t buscábamos!!!!

(y entre los 2 lo atacan)

Danna (pensando): si lo destruyen ellos, Aria no conseguirá su corazón… y no me liberará!!! No puedo permitir esto! –Largo de aquí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(y les lanza un rayo de oscuridad)

(Eric y Aline, como eran de luz, salieron muy lastimados, por eso huyeron del lugar para curarse y planear el retorno)

Danny (muy sorprendido): -C… cómo hiciste eso!!?

Danna: -Ahmm… y… yo… (piensa en decirle la vdd d sus poderes, pero… eso sería peligroso, él es listo): -Creo q no lo sé…

Danny: -Yo menos, ven, creo q mejor nos vamos de aquí antes de q nos pongan a reparar este daño…

(y salen volando de ahí)

Danna (confundida): -A dónde vamos??? Tu casa queda hacia el otro lado…

Danny: -Vamos a la tuya, me imagino q tus padres estarán felices de verte… y necesito descansar…

Danna (pensando): los padres!!!! Ellos me descubrirán!!!!- NO!!!!!

Danny: -Q! pero… Sam, son tus padres!!!

Danna: -Me llamo DANNA!!! (y sus ojos cambian, se les ve maldad)

Danny: -Espera… tú no eres Sam!!! (y la suelta)

(Danna se da cuenta de su descuido y cierra los ojos mientras caía)

Danny: -Pero q! Sam o no, no puede volar!!!

(vuela a rescatarla, y la deja en el piso)

Danna (llorando): -Pensé q me querías…

(y sale corriendo)

Danny (culpable): -Espera!!!

(Lejos de Danny)

Danna: -Sí!, se siente culpable… no tardará en venir a rogarme!

Aria: -Así o más tonta?

Danna: -Q! tú no deberías estar aquí!!! nos descubrirá!!

Aria: -Tu tiempo se agota… tienes hasta mañana para llevarlo hacia mi!

Danna: -Es q no es fácil!!! Detesto al chico!!! No puedo fingir q lo amo!!!

(Y Aria desaparece mientras llegaba Danny)

Danny: -No eres Sam, verdad?

Danna: ¡!!

5

(Con Sam)

Sam: -No puedo… ya no nos podemos unir… mi alma le pertence a Aria… aunq… la mitad q conserva mi parte humana… servirá…

(Y sale del lugar en busca de su otra mitad)

Ángel de las pesadillas: -Necesitarás oportunidades… muchas… y en la vida real… no las tendrás…

(Mete en otra pesadilla, a ambas Sam, sólo q las alejó del valle de la muerte)

(Con Eric y Aline)

Aline: -Cómo se te ocurre atacarlo en compañía de esa chica malvada!!!

Eric: -Yo q iba a saber!!

Aline: -Ahora se harán las cosas a mi manera!

Eric: -C… cómo…????

Aline: -Lo sabrás a su tiempo. Por ahora, ve a vigilar el inestable tiempo…

(Con Danna y Danny)

Danna: -P… por qué lo dices???

Danny: -Te noto demasiado diferente…

Danna: -He crecido… por eso… así q dejemos esos problemas de lado, e iré a casa a dormir un poco, creo q también deberías hacer lo mismo, te ves realmente cansado. Y mañana, será un nuevo día… no t imaginas cuánto lo espero…

Danny: -Ahm… s… sí, como tú digas… t acompaño, DANNA??

Danna: -No gracias, yo puedo cuidarme sola y ahora q no hay nadie alrededor puedes decirme Sam, esq… q tal si te consideraban loco o algo… por eso m puse así… jeje. Adiós!

(Y se aleja corriendo)

Danny (caminando de regreso a casa): -Dirá la verdad??? Pero cómo se me ocurre dudar d Sam!!... vamos, tiene razón. Hemos crecido… aunq sólo ha pasado un año… pero… será un fantasma???? Y de dónde habrá sacado los poderes???? Eso era energía oscura… (dispara un rayo) y la mía… neutra??? Me imagino q si… porque los q me atacaron… tenían poderes d luz… eso si q fue raro… danna, con un rayo los acabó… pero… cómo!!, y esos poderes!!! Argh!!!! Estas malditas dudas de nuevo!!!

(Con Sam)

(Sam iba hacia su malvada parte humana, quien estaba destruyendo unos edificios, por supuesto q de otra ciudad)

(Pero cuando iban cayendo, desaparecieron del lugar y reaparecieron en "Amity Park")

[SF= sam fantasma y SH= sam humana)

SF: -Q hacemos aquí!!

SH: -Q demonios hiciste! Esto no es real!!

SF: -Yo nada. Y la q tiene los poderes eres tú!

SH: -Cierto… (y sonríe maléficamente)

(Entonces se echa a correr, ps eran obvios los planes de sam fantasma…)

SF: -Oye! Vuelve aquí niña del demonio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(En el verdadero Amity Park)

(Desde muy temprano, Danny enfrentó amenzas insignificantes como camarones fantasma)

(Más tarde)

(En Nasty Burguer)

(A Danna se le dificulta seguir fingiendo q es vegetariana y q le gusta Danny. Por eso, no soporta más el hecho de q él se quede mirándola)

Danna: -Ejehmm!! Me vigilas o q!

Danny (reaccionando): -Noo (y recuerda sus dudas) este… te quería preguntar algo…

Danna (recuerda q su tiempo se agota): -Ahmm… y… yo también te quería decir algo…

(Pero de repente, una flecha blanca llega de la nada y se queda a pocos centímetros de Danna, quien estaba realmente asustada)

Danny: -Quién lanzó eso!

Danna (asustada): -No lo sé, pero aleja esa cosa de miiii

(Danny quita la flecha y descubre q hay una nota con letras doradas)

Danna: -Q dice?

Danny (leyendo): -_Tu existencia es peligrosa para este mundo. La chica malvada y tú serán eliminados cuando menos te lo esperes. No se opongan y no sufrirán… Todo es tu culpa chico fantasma!! _

Danna: -N… nos quieren matar!!!!

Danny: -No será la primera vez jeje (Danna se enoja) perdón…

Danna: -Ignora eso, quizás sea una broma

(A Danny le sonó lógico, pues no había conocido a más enemigos)

Danny: -Y bien… q me querías decir?

Danna: -Q cuándo vas a derrotar a Aria!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Danny se molesta)

Danny: -Por qué tanto interés en q vaya con Aria!!!! No me has dicho siquiera q t quiere hacer!!! No me has dicho ni una sola cosa desde q regresaste!!!!!

(Danna se enoja, así q toma a Danny del brazo con fuerza, abre un portal y se lo lleva con Aria)

6

(Con ambas Sam)

(Ambas Sam se encuentran frente a frente después de la carrera)

SH: -No permitiré q m vuelvas a convertir en una sombra, un reflejo, o un simple olvido. Ahora tengo vida propia… y tus poderes!!!!!!!!!!

SF: -Noooo, t aseguro q no serás olvidada, tan sólo devuélveme los poderes. Es todo lo q quiero

SH: -Mentirosa!!! Sé q debes destruirme!!!

SF: -Ya entiende!!!! Te dejaré vivir con la condición de q saques los poderes de tu ser!! Sólo eso!!

SH: -No puedes obligarme

SF: -Claro q puedo!

(e intenta tomar posesión de su cuerpo. Lo cual logró, porque fue el único poder q SH no utilizó)

(La fusión de ambas, hizo q ambas Sam recordaran el pasado q las unía)

(Sam fusionada, queda inconsciente en el piso, ahogada en un mar de recuerdos… soñados igualmente)

(Se ve todo desde el principio)

(Comienza por su nacimiento. Un fantasma y una humana había tenido una linda hija, a la q nombraron Samantha)

(Pero era un amor prohibido, ya q nunca antes se habían roto las reglas de esa manera, en especial xq el fantasma y la humana pasaban mucho tiempo fuera de donde pertenecían)

(Entonces, como castigo, enviaron como humano al padre hacia otra parte del mundo. Y ya no se supo más de él)

(A la madre la convirtieron en fantasma y la encerraron en quien sabe donde en la zona fantasma)

(El pasar la niñez en soledad llenó a Sam de odio)

(Como no podía controlar sus poderes y maldad, los fantasmas la mandaron con los angeles oscuros. Y ellas le enseñaron a dominar ambos aspectos)

(Sam aprendió muy rápido, pero sus deseos de venganza aumentaban. Nada podía sustituir a sus papás. Ella sabía lo q había pasado)

(A los 5 años destruyó media zona fantasma buscando a su mamá)

(Y a los 7, estaba a punto d acabar con todos los seres de la tierra hasta encontrar a su papá. Pero un niño le ofreció su amistad sin nada a cambio)

(Ella aceptó…)

Sam: -Pero cómo te llamas niño?

Danny: -Me llamo Daniel, pero dime Danny

Sam: -Yo soy Samantha… pero por qué no me tienes miedo ni tratas de atacarme ni nada?

Danny: -Es q me caes bien, y no me dan miedo los fantasmas porque mis papás son cazafantasmas, y me dan lástima los q atrapan, porque los atacan, y eso no me gusta. Creo q quiero a los fantasmas

Sam:  -Eres mi primer amigo, sabes?

Danny: -Igual tú, creo nadie se quiere juntar conmigo por el trabajo de papá y mamá, nisiquiera mi hermana Jazz… 

(…)

(Se pusieron a jugar muy felices hasta q llegaron sus papás…)

Jack: -Danny! ven, te compré un helado

Danny: -Ya voy papi!!! (y corre hacia él)

Sam (en voz baja): -Papi… ¿dónde estás? (comienza a llorar)

(Danny lo nota y regresa corriendo hacia ella)

Danny: -Q tienes?

(Pero sus papás van por él porq se espantaron al no verlo de repente)

Maddie: -Vente, vamos por Jazz a la escuela

Danny: -Pero…

Jack: -FANTASMAAAAAA!!!!

(y le apunta a Sam)

(Sam se enoja, así q retoma sus planes…)

(Y se pone a destrozar la ciudad llorando y gritando "Papá!!!! Dónde estás!!!")

(Jack y Maddie se llevan a Danny sin q se de cuenta de lo q pasaba)

(Más tarde…)

(Maddie logra atrapar a Sam)

(La llevan al laboratorio y Danny se da cuenta)

(Entonces decide liberarla, sin saber del caos anterior)

(Una vez libre, Sam ataca a Danny, ps aún quería venganza)

(Lo deja lastimado mientras iba por el resto de la ciudad)

(Los fantasmas se enteran y le hacen saber d esto a ls más poderosos para q fueran por ella. Ya q staba creando un gran infierno)

(Lograron llevarla de regreso a la zona fantasma, donde la tuvieron encerrada)

(Danny, días después de recuperarse del shock, extraña a Sam)

(Entonces, mientras sus padres estaban distraídos, logra entrar en la zona fantasma con el antecesor del actual portal)

(Danny logró encontrar a Sam)

Sam: -Perdoname. Yo no quería lastimarte… es q… este dolor d humanos… es demasiado…

Danny: -Tranquila, aquí estoy yo para q no sufras más

Sam: -Noo!!! Vete!!!! No quiero q pases lo mismo q mis padres!!! Vete!!! Algún día lograré deshacerme de estos sentimientos y te buscaré!

Danny: -Lo prometes?

Sam: -Si!

(Y Danny sale d ahí antes d q lo descubrieran)

(Sam logró q los ángeles oscuros la ayudaran a separarse)

(Le permitieron irse como fantasma al mundo de los humanos con la condición de q no usara sus poderes ni mencionara nada d éstos. Tendría q actuar como cualquier persona, fingir q no conocía la zona fantasma, y olvidarse d su familia real…)

(En Amity Park, una pareja realmente rica, ansiaba tener un hijo, pero no podían. Y eso los hacía sentirse realmente mal. Tanto amor q tenían para dar… y nadie q lo recibiera…)

(Reloj se compadeció de ambas situaciones. Así q hizo cambios en las memorias…)

(Así se formó una nueva familia muy unida. Algo distanciada durante la adolescencia, pero nada anormal)

(Y la historia seguía como se supone q era hasta ese momento)

(Pero quedaba otro tramo d recuerdo… uno conocido por pocos…)

(La vida de la parte humana d Sam…)

(Después de q se separaron, los sentimientos de maldad, odio, tristeza, etc, quedaron sin dueño. Y como los humanos son más vulnerables a las emociones… Sam humana absorbió todo lo q Sam fantasma dejó, incluso los poderes…)

(Reloj fue el encargado d vigilar q Sam humana no atacara a nadie. Siete años iban a la perfección, hasta q tuvo q interferir con el futuro d Danny)

(Reloj pudo controlar ambos casos y muchos otros más. Hasta q apareció Aria)

(Reloj, por vigilar q Sam no escapara, llegó después de q Aria jurara venganza, pero Reloj no se dio cuenta. Y como Danny no le dijo nada, no revisó el tiempo para comprobar q hizo lo correcto en el momento indicado)

(Reloj conservó fuera d tiempo a Aria, como a Dan Phantom…)

(Una vez q Danny fue con Reloj a revisar q Dan Phantom no escapara, Reloj recordó q Danny no debía saber del otro lado d Sam, por eso apresuró a Danny a irse de ahí. Y como Danny no quería irse pronto, ps los deberes lo esperaban en casa, insisitió en quedarse)

(Reloj no tuvo otra opción más q regresarlo con sus poderes)

(Pero al hacer este cambio inesperado en el tiempo, le dio la oportunidad al termo de Aria de caerse, lo cual hizo q Reloj se apresurara a revisar q no se hubiera abierto. Pero en su prisa, no notó una envoltura q Danny había dejado ahí, y tiró unas cosas al caerse al evitar pisarla, las cosas cayeron sobre el termo y ocasionaron q se rompiera, liberando a Aria)

(Aria, como venganza, sin piedad asesinó a Reloj)

(Y buscó el espíritu de Sam fantasma. Lo encontró y esclavizó)

(Como el lado humano de Sam había quedado sin vigilancia, pudo escapar)

(Y anduvo d ciudad en ciudad destruyendo aquí y allá…)

7

(Al llegar con Aria)

Aria (mirando un reloj): -Justo a tiempo…

Danna: -Fiuuu…

Danny: -Q? q pasa aki?

Aria: -Se acerca tu fin niño! Wajajaja

(Y lo pone en una cápsula como en la q vlad metió a danny en espíritu afín)

(Pero cuando están a punto de hacerle daño, dos rayos de luz atacan a Aria y a Danna)

(Danny logra liberarse)

Danny: -Je.. gracias… no creí q saldría d esta… uh? A dónde se fueron?

(Entonces lo atacan por la espalda y cae al suelo)

(Un par d luces se le acercan…)

[SC = Sam "completa"]

(SC se fue despertando poco a poco)

Ángel d las pesadillas: -Al fin despertaste! Date prisa…

(SC se despide y vuela hacia donde estaba Aria)

(Al llegar, nota q Aria y una chica q era muy parecida a SF estaban tiradas en el piso, y q dos seres d luz se estaban llevando a Danny)

(Sin q se dieran cuenta, SC sigue a Eric y Aline (los seres de luz))

(Eric va a buscar un termo para encerrar a Danny y Aline vigila q no escape)

(Danny seguía inconsciente)

Aline (desesperada): -Argh! No tarda en despertar!!! Por qué no t das prisa con ese termo!!!

(Y va con Eric)

(SC sale de su escondite y se acerca a Danny)

SC: -Q t hicieron? No permitiré q nada malo t pase. Tú m has protegido muchas veces. Es hora d q yo haga algo por ti! Si tan sólo supiera dónde estamos…

(Y pasea por el lugar)

(Era parecido a donde "vivía" Reloj. Con portal del tiempo y toda la cosa. Sólo q… había una pequeña lista…)

SC (leyendo): -_En memoria de Reloj, protegeremos la zona fantasma, el mundo d humanos, ángeles negros y blancos. Nuestro deber es sacar del curso del tiempo, en el presente, puesto q no tenemos poder sobre el tiempo, a todo ser cuya existencia de problemas. He aquí la lista de los mundos, personas, fantasmas, etc, q deben ser quitados y sus porqués:_

… _blablabla… _

…

_*Dan Phantom--- destruirá el mundo. Ya fue capturado por Reloj_

_*Antimundo--- quienes lo habitan dan demasiados problemas, son poderosos, malvados en su mayoría… blablabla_

_*Sombras malignas--- demasiado poderosas_

_*Vlad Plasmius--- todo una molestia_

_*Aria--- Asesinó a Reloj. Extremadamente malvada… blablabla_

_*Danny Phantom--- forma joven d Dan Phantom. Culpable d la muerte d Reloj y de Samantha. Mató a Tucker con ayuda de Danna. Si continúa con vida, fantasmas y otros humanos morirán_

_*Danna--- Asesinó a Nocturno, fantasma del sueño_

… _blablabla…_

…

_Firmado. Eric y Aline_

(Llega Aline)

Aline: -Tú no deberías estar aquí!

SC: -Porq!

Eric: -Debiste haber muerto hace días

SC: -O.O!!!

Alien: -Dame esa lista!! (y se la quita)

SC: -Si se supone q son buenos, por q matan?

Eric: -No hemos matado a nadie. Solamente se quedan encerrados en termos por el resto d sus vidas…

SC: -No permitiré q le hagan eso a Danny! (y corre a liberarlo. Ya iba despertando)

Aline: -Yo me encargo d ella, tú ve por Aria y Danna (le avienta un par d termos a Eric)

(Eric obedece)

(Aline se le acerca a Sam e intenta dispararle un rayo, d luz obviamente, pero sólo para debilitarla)

(Danny, detrás de Sam, ve lo q sucede. Entonces quiere defender a Sam, pero duda)

(Sam ataca a Aline, aunq no le hizo mucho daño, la deja débil por unos pocos minutos)

Danny: -Sam? Eres tú? La verdadera?

(Voltea a ver)

SC: -Eso depende a q t refieras con "verdadera" (Y se transforma en humana)

Danny: O_O

SC: -Luego t explico, pero por ahora hay q sacarte d aquí!! (y se vuelve a transformar en fantasma)

Danny: -Ok!

(Tratan de salir, pero Aline se recupera)

(Trata de vencer a ambos, pero no puede)

(Llega Eric, ve lo q pasa. Deja rápido a los termos de Aria y Danna en un lugar seguro, junto al resto)

(Capturan a Sam por accidente)

Danny: -Es a mi a quien quieren!!! Déjenla libre!!!

Eric: -Te das por vencido?

Danny (triste): -Sí…

Aline: -Demasido tarde. Está encerrada para siempre. Estos termos no se abren…

Danny: -NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Y le arrebata el termo para tratar de abrilo. Entonces Aline y Eric sólo se le quedan viendo)

Eric: -Por q no lo atrapamos ahora?

Aline: -Se nos acabaron los termos. Ese era el último. El resto de amenazas están encerrados

Eric: -Y q haremos con él????

Aline: -Si Sam cumpló con su destino, él tendrá q cumplir con el d ella…

8-A

Eric: -Estás loca!

Aline: -Lo siento, pésima idea… creo q no nos qda otra opción más q dejarlo ir…

Eric: -Oye chico fantasma! Te irás a casa!

(Danny se sorprendió, pero lo dejaron ir. Con la condición de q no involucre más a los humanos con sus poderes, es decir solamnt jazz sabría d sus poderes y nadie más…)

(…)

(Danny regresa y llega a su casa. Se destransforma y va con Jazz)

Danny: -Hola Jazz…

Jazz: -Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Volviste!!!! Ahhh!!

(Y se va corriendo)

Danny: -Pero q rayos le pasa?

(Se transforma para ir a la zona fantasma, pero ve q sus padres siguen planeándo destruir al chico fantasma…)

Danny: -Mejor m voy d aki…

(Y se sale por el techo sin q lo vieran, pero un rayo rojo lo deja en el suelo)

(Danny alcanza a ver q quien lo atacó tenía gran parecido con él, sólo q el cabello era más largo, la piel gris y los ojos rojos)

Danny: -Antidanny! Tú no deberías existir! Ya eliminaron el antimundo!

Antidanny: -Por tu culpa! Y como no pueden existir 2 Dannys en un mismo mundo… desaparecerás!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wajajaja

Danny: -Desaparecer! Claro!

(Y se hace invisible)

Antidanny: -Te escondes?

Danny: -Nop (le toca el hombro)

(Antidanny voltea a ver y recibe un golpe en la cara)

(Pero antidanny responde con un rayo de ectoplasma)

(Danny se enoja y le lanza una gran bola d energía fantasma, pero luego se calma)

Antidanny: -Q? me tienes miedo?

Danny: -N… no es eso, sq… no quiero lastimarnos…

Antidanny: -Ja! (y le lanza otro rayo)

Danny: -Auch! Por q no recibiste lo mismo?!?!

Antidanny: -Al ser destruido el antimundo… fue como si los antis nunca hubieran existido… así q no nos pasa lo mismo!wajajaja

(Danny aprovecha q su anti stá distraido y lo comienza a golpear)

Danny: -Esto es por haberme echado la culpa d lo q haces! Esto por haberle dicho d cosas a sam y a jazz!! Esto por…

(Y le dice la lista d lo q le ha hecho pasar…)

(Antidanny no se dio por vencido, así q tomó a danny y lo aventó al piso. Como estaban flotando desde muy alto, danny no puedo aterrizar a tiempo)

Antidanny: -WAJAJAJA y esto por existir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Danny se levantó, no perdió su tranformación)

(Y antidanny usó su lamento fantasmagórico. No exactamente contra danny, sino q contra unos edificios)

(La vibración hizo q los vidrios d puertas y ventanas salieran volando directamente hacia danny)

(danny se hizo intangible, pero aún así lo alcanzaron algunos vidrios)

(danny, como venganza, tomó a antidanny y lo aventó a la presa, para q se ahogara, pero pudo salir volando a nasty burguer por unos sobrecitos d apestosa salsa)

(danny lo siguió. antidanny ensució a danny con la salsa y luego le lanzó un pequeño rayo para sobrecalentar la salsa y causar una explosión. Lo logró)

(Danny salió muy lastimado, ps la explosión fue muy fuerte)

(Antidanny se aprovechó d la situación y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas)

(danny gastó sus últimas energías fantasmales en defenderse)

(Como ya se estaban cansando, se destransformaron)

(pero ambos estaban decididos a acabar uno con el otro)

(como danny ya no se pudo transformar, tuvo q pensar cmo un "humano" asesino)

(Fue corriendo a la cocina d su casa y sacó un cuchillo)

(antidanny lo seguía, así q cuando danny salió con el cuchillo, antidanny se asustó un poco por la mirada y sonrisa asesina d danny)

Danny:-WAJAJAJA ahora tú morirás!!!! :D

(y se fue contra antidanny tratando d herirlo)

(antidanny no se lo iba a permitir, así q le arrebató el cuchillo, se libró d danny. no lo pensó 2 veces y le enterró el cuchillo en el corazón)

(danny se fue cayendo lentamente dando un gemido d dolor mientras se desangraba)

(después d unos minutos Danny yacía muerto en el piso)

(y Antidanny comenzó a reír maléficamente celebrando su victoria)

(pero Un rayo verde lo avienta hacia un montón de cajas)

Antidanny: -No puede ser! Sam está fuera de tiempo y acabo de matar a la molestia de Daniel!!!!!

Dani (enojada): -Pero no a su prima!!!!!!!!!!! Ahora pagarás por lo q le hiciste!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Antidanny: -cómo llegaste aki!!!!

Dani: -sólo venía a visitar a danny! y acabo d ver lo q le hiciste!!!

Antidanny: -ah, eso…

Dani: -Estás muerto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! grrrrr!!!!!

(los ojos le brillan más mientras en sus manos se les veían unas nubes d energía)

Dani: -Espero t hayas despedido d todos! Ahora muere!!!!!!!(y lo ataca con todo su poder. Antidanny no pudo defenderse siquiera porq el ataq fue inesperado y él estaba débil. Así llegó su final…)

Dani: -t vamos a xtrañar danny…

(y se va llorando del lugar…)

(…)

(…)

(Las calles de Amity Park han sido testigos de muchas peleas. Y han visto 3 muertes: Tucker Foley, Danny Phantom-Fenton y Antidanny Phantom- Fenton)

8-B

Eric: -Estás loca!

Aline: -Lo siento, pésima idea… creo q no nos qda otra opción más q dejarlo ir…

Eric: -Oye chico fantasma! Te irás a casa!

(Danny se sorprendió, pero lo dejaron ir. Con la condición de q no involucre más a los humanos con sus poderes, es decir solamnt jazz sabría d sus poderes y nadie más…)

(…)

(Danny regresa y llega a su casa. Se destransforma y va con Jazz)

Danny: -Hola Jazz…

Jazz: -Ah, eres tú…

(Danny no le toma mucha importancia a q su hermana lo haya recibido d esa manera, ps ya se había acostumbrado)

(Bajó al laboratorio. Vio el portal y recordó q debía evitar a toda costa q alguien más se enterara d sus poderes)

(Así q quiso aprender a cazar fantasmas a la Fenton)

Danny: -mamá, papá…

Maddie: -Sí hijo…

Danny: -Ehmmm, me enseñan a cazar fantasmas?

Jack (muy feliz): -Claro! (y lo saca corriendo cargando un montón de armas)

(Como Jack no es muy hábil q digamos, Maddie le enseñó, jeje)

Notas

*****Sam: -Dan… dann… ahhhh… --- aki Sam quería decir "Danny", pero se quedaba sin respirar y por eso Danny pensó q le quería decir "Danna", ja*****

*****Ángel d las pesadillas: -con que esclavizando d nuevo… tienes mis pesadillas?? --- el ángel d las pesadillas se encarga de custodiar las pesadillas. Aria se las quitaba a sus víctimas para q sus corazones estuvieran sin nada d nada. Y el ángel d las pesadillas no iba a permitir q estuvieran flotando por ahí. Así q obligó a Aria a q se las diera*******

*****aria: -sabías q existe un ángel de las pesadillas? --- se enojó por el comentario, ya q si sam recordaba su pasado, sus planes se arruinaban**********

********Cristal: ò_ó –dónde está!!!! --- típicos celos…********

******* Tucker: -Te llamas igual q…/(Se detiene el tiempo)/(Llega Aria) --- al asesinar a Reloj, Aria absorbió algunos poderes*******

**** Danna: -Veo q recuerdas mis últimas palabras…---vio cómo murió sam, por eso aprovechó lo q tb se le pudo haber entendido. Y como aria, como ya dije antes, tuvo algunos poderes d reloj, le enseñó el momento, pero ella no estuvo presente*****

***** Ángel de las pesadillas: -Oh, claro q puedo, y si no me crees pregúntale a Sam… ella vio el final d Reloj… --- no lo vio exactamente, pero como su parte humana estaba aún muy unida a ella, prácticamente eran todavía una, en especial porq SH estaba fuera d tiempo, ps si vio todo*****

***** Ángel de las pesadillas: -El miedo es un sentimiento tan dulce para mi… aunq… la venganza, lo es para ambas… recuerdas? --- recuerdan q los ángeles oscuros le enseñaron a sam a usar sus poderes y a controlar su lado malvado?, además, la venganza iba a ser contra aria… por lo q le ha hecho pasar a danny…*****

*****(Cristal cae entre encapuchados recitando conjuros alrededor de una fogata) --- jeje, aki no hay muxo q xplicar, sólo kería decirles q m acordé d 2 "minilibros" q leí, jeje, el primero es "ceremonias nocturnas" y el otro es "el muñeco vudú", y ahmm, cuando leí el segundo.. ya no m dieron ganas dq m saliera sangre d mis dedos… diagamos q… "aprendí la lección" jejeje. Y el primero… :D q felicidad q no hubiera acabado cn final felizz… see :D… wajajaja… jejeje, perdonen, sq… ahmm mjor no digo nada sobre esto… jeje, sólo ls digo q s mjor q no sean mis enemigos d vdd… :P, je)****

****(La fogata, se convierte en otro agujero, del cual, en una explosión, sale una sombra) --- esto lo scribí el mismo dia q vi ls cazafantasmas ants d ver dp XD! Jeje, sq mi hermana (al fin sirvió d algo, jeje) encontró otras caricaturas en… kien sabe cuál canal… la vdd no c, ella se adueñó del control remoto!!! DX!!! Y ps io staba sperando cn media hora d anticipación, q pasaran dp en el 5, x lo mientras ella podía cambiarle todas las veces q kisiera… pero pobre d ella si le cambia cuando stá danny, estén o no los comerciales!!!******

*****(Comienza por su nacimiento. Un fantasma y una humana había tenido una linda hija, a la q nombraron Samantha) --- "ni c nota q m acordé de la historia d flo?", jejeje. Sólo spero q no c enoje… :S)*****

*****(Y así fue. Esa puerta se abrió y dejó ver, entre luces violetas, a un ángel. Tenía la mirada melancólica. Ojos violetas y largo cabello blanco. Un vestido negro con forma de flor invertida y mangas blancas. Y por supuesto, alas negras) --- luego les pongo la imagen en la q m basé para la descripción. Stá muy linda, bueno, para mi, je****

***** Sam: -No es sólo él… no quiero volver a ser la de antes… no otra vez…/…/ SF: -Oye! Vuelve aquí niña del demonio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/…/ --- ahorita q leí sto, m acordé d una part d la canción "weight of the world" d evanescence, va así "…I won't be held down by who I used to be/She's nothing to me…"*****

****(como danny ya no se pudo transformar, tuvo q pensar cmo un "humano" asesino)**** --- humano lo puse entre comillas porq d cierta forma se entiende como d humanamente, pero no fue así, sino q despiadadamnt, jeje***

****(Las calles de Amity Park han sido testigos de muchas peleas. Y han visto 3 muertes: Tucker Foley, Danny Phantom-Fenton y Antidanny Phantom- Fenton) --- No iba a permitir q Danny se muriera solo!*****

****8-A////8-B --- significa q hay dos finales alternativos… jeje****

-+-+-y les recomiendo otros 2 libros, disq son d terror…

(ambos son 2 en 1. Están un poco cortitos, pero muy interesantes. Les dejo mis favoritos)

*"La nana soñada- El mensajero de la seda/del sueño" (un título dice d la seda, pero adentro del libro dice del sueño o alrevés, jeje)

*"El colmillo de aroiris- La parada del oscuro" (me encantó "la parada del oscuro", y mmm tb leer 2 libros a la vez mientras oigo músik y veo la tele, jeje. Se los recomiendo x si les sacan un diente. Así se olvidan del "sufrimiento" pasado. En verdad funciona, jeje)

/*/*/*/Los escribió Julio Ángel Olivares

La editorial es FAPA ediciones

Son de la colección "terror"

Disq del tipo Juvenil*/*/*/*

Espero les haya gustado el fic

Y d vdd les recomiendo sta colección d libros


End file.
